


007 Fest Headcanons

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 007 Fest 2019 [22]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I won't add a million tags, M/M, Multi, but I hate when a fic has a million tags and million relationships so I'm not putting them here, most of this is, there's also more characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: All the headcanons written and posted for the 007 Fest 2019."Chains of Passion, Chains of Duty" is a real book - might not appeal to all palatesCotswolds 1: Thistles (00Q)Cotswolds 2: Breezes (00Q)Cotswolds 3: 00Q Wedding (GoodOmens xover)Cotswolds 4: Bond is a great cook, but sometimes...Cotswolds 5: 00Q as retired old menFelix Leiter HeadcanonBill Tanner Boxes and BakesWai Lin is Awesome; Revenge on Brosnan!BondMoneypenny's Friendship with Q took timeMoneypenny likes watching action flicksJaws was raised by his Nonna00QAD: Allergies00QAD: Dogs





	1. "Chains of Passion, Chains of Duty" is a real book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> created for a Scavenger Hunt Item #27: _Design the cover of a smutty romance novel between Bond and the Queen of England. Give it a creative title. _
> 
> this was the headcanon that sprung from that :D

Bond is actually Charlie Tingles and _Chains of Passion, Chains of Duty_ is a real book that someone from Q-branch wrote, and this is the cover of the 2nd printing.

The book caused quite a scandal when it first came out. The tabloids had a field day, the more serious media were appalled and secretly gleeful, and the general public fell equally on either side. 

Somehow _Chains, _as some affectionately call it, became the a cult book for lovers of smutty fiction, in a similar vein as the dinosaur erotica, or the film The Room for film-lovers.

The identity of the U.N.F. Raydmihard is an utter mystery, even at MI6, and the subject of many office betting pools. Some think it’s just some nameless boffin the 007 angered one too many times (in which case their revenge backfired because Bond loves the book), others suggest that it’s the Quartermaster himself. 

One or two brave souls bet that it was Eve Moneypenny; one idiot signed his name under the entry for Mallory. Geoff doesn’t work in MI6 anymore.

The Q-branch love the book, and keep a battered, well-read copy hidden in the break room. They found out that when they read the horrid prose aloud on coms to the less cooperative agents during downtime on missions, the agents will then take better care of their equipment and be generally more pleasant as people. 

There have been some murmurs about what is and is not acceptable torture, and the name of Geneva Conventions has been thrown around some, but none of the executives would dare argue with the results.

The calculations aren’t complete, but it is believed that Raydmihard had saved MI6 about 10mil in equipment and property damage in the last year alone.


	2. Cotswolds 1: Thistles

So, Q and Bond bought a weekend house in the Cotswolds. Why is anyone’s guess. They’ve agreed that it’s Moneypenny’s fault. 

She was definitely involved, as well as the large amounts of alcohol at Q’s last birthday bash.

Anyway, Bond thinks it’s possible (just possible, mind!) that** that stuff** is evil and his clothes magnetic.

Not any regular old clothes, though. If Bond decides to go for a run (to get away from a tetchy Q who’s been having trouble getting their WiFi to work… it’s been four days, by this time it’s mostly a matter of pride) and he’s wearing an old ratty pair of sweatpants he’s had since his Navy days, he can be sure he’ll return in that same old pair of ratty sweatpants, no harm done.

However, every time he’s ventured even to the edge of the terrace to look into the garden (someone is really going to have to do something about that mess, and Bond has the unpleasant premonition that it’s going to be him… he cannot imagine Q hauling mulch or wielding shears and they can’t just leave it like this!), every time he’s put a toe to the edge of the crumbling planks of wood in his nice shirt, he’s come back into the house absolutely covered in thistles. 

And if Q, while picking out every single thistle spike out of the expensive fabric with tweezers (”Hold still, James! And honestly, what were you wearing that shirt for? Oh and why do we have a champagne bucket in here?”) makes even a single suggestion or veiled comment more that _this might be Bond’s Scottish heritage shining through_ (because thistle is the Scottish emblem, get it? and he was born at Skyfall, right? haha, the Quartermaster’s hilarious), Bond is getting a divorce!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this 'verse, you'll find accompanying fics and "art" on Tumblr [here.](https://christinefromsherwood.tumblr.com/tagged/in-the-cots) It's all extremely fluffy.


	3. Cotswolds 2: Breezes

As much as Q is always sure to be wearing a cardigan when in Q-branch, he **never** wears it when they’re at their weekend house.

It drives Bond mad.

Yes, it is probably quite healthy that Q wants to get some tan when he regularly spends so much time inside. Vitamin D and all that. That, Bond could comprehend and accept without reservations.

But why, for the sake of all that is holy, WHY does Q insist on going out with no sweater or taking a seat in the draftiest places in the house and then COMPLAINING about the breeze?!

What is an old agent to do but take off his jacket and/or sweatshirt, and offer it to his shivering husband?

Bond really doesn’t mind walking around with fewer layers, or even shirtless. He’s always run hot. (In more ways than one, he thinks smugly.)

No, it’s the principle of the thing! How can someone so clever not remember to pack a couple of extra sweaters for a weekend of uncertain weather away from the city?

Honestly!

You’d think Q was doing it on purpo- OH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this 'verse, you'll find accompanying fics and "art" on Tumblr [here.](https://christinefromsherwood.tumblr.com/tagged/in-the-cots) It's all extremely fluffy.


	4. Cotswolds 3: 00Q Wedding (Good Omens xover)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the Cotswolds 'verse

They couldn’t very well put Q’s real name on the invitation for the public, so they have decided to go with Bond’s code name as well. It would look really silly if one of them had three names and innumerable military titles, and the other only a single letter. 

The ceremony itself had been more difficult to figure out. Saying the real names of the to-be-wedded couple is sort of important to the whole thing. Luckily, Moneypenny came up with a solution. Since neither Q, nor Bond are particularly religious, they don’t need a religious ceremony. 

Therefore, someone who already knows their codenames (who knows ALL the codenames) could perform the ceremony. They ask, Mallory is more flustered than they have ever seen him, but he agrees.

He even recommends the venue: The Lower Tadfield Manor House. A funny old place, that.

It used to be a convent/hospital, then some woman called Hodges bought it and used it for organizing company retreats/management training courses which were supposed to involve shooting paint balls at coworkers, but during one famous fiasco real guns got into the hands of frustrated office workers.

It got closed down when government began their lengthy investigation into the events, and opened again (by some miracle, it was still owned by that same woman) as a hotel, which had the most glowing reviews on Yelp (most of which were written by users such as A. Z. Fell, theprincipalitea, oftheeasterngate, Igaveitaway, justfastenough, ineffable6000, and others who never used the the site before or again after that).

Nevertheless, the wedding was lovely. No assassination was attempted, even if Bond got a little nervous for a moment during the ceremony because he thought he spotted two foreign agents walking in the grounds, a red head, and a blond, who seemed familiar from his early days of doing drop-ofs at James’s Park.

_And yes, I do think this Bond and Q are the ones who later buy a summer home in the Cotswolds (from headcanons Thistle and Breeze, and the ballad about rain)… _

_As for Aziraphale writing helpful reviews on Yelp, I think he got Crowley to help him with it :) He might have rolled his eyes a bit at first, but relented and ended up having fun in the end, especially with the usernames_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this 'verse, you'll find accompanying fics and "art" on Tumblr [here.](https://christinefromsherwood.tumblr.com/tagged/in-the-cots) It's all extremely fluffy.


	5. Cotswolds 4: Bond is a great cook, but sometimes shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the recipe, go [here](https://christinefromsherwood.tumblr.com/post/186675913991/you-can-be-a-great-cook-but-sometimes-shit).

James Bond is a great cook, alright? Which is lucky, because he loves to eat well and does not always feel like going out (and you can only call-in so many favours with Michelin-star chefs to get you your meal as a take-out before they get pissed off and refuse to serve you altogether). 

Bond would really like you to know that he is a great cook. Alright? He really needs you to understand that? Good, because now he can continue to explain the _Great 1st Anniversary Dinner Disaster of 2017_ without you brushing him off with the words “Well, practice makes perfect, darling. No one was born with great cooking skills.” like SOME PEOPLE did.

The whole thing was Bill Tanner’s fault anyway. 

Which was ironic because it was Bill who had given him the cake recipe. But he was also the one with the anxious last-minute advice on how not to mess up on the cream which made Bond too late to beat the crowds at the shops and on the Tube ride home, which meant that he had put the batter in the oven too late and the carrot cake still wasn’t baked and where was Bond supposed to put his hassleback potatoes?

Those took at least an hour, and Q was supposed to be home in 90 minutes, and BAKE, YOU ORANGE BASTARD, JUST BAKE!

Anyway, to cut a long story short: When Q came back to his flat (yes, Bond had decided to break into Q’s flat and make him a surprise anniversary dinner in his kitchen, what of it, scaling the drainpipe with the cake tin and groceries and the marinated steaks on his back is a feat any double-oh would be proud of) he found both the smoke alarm and his cat very much alarmed, a pile of brown-orange mush on his kitchen floor, the rib-eye steaks well-charred on one side, and a pair of hassle-back potatoes leisurely taking their time in the oven, not even half-way done. 

Apparently, Bond’s spring pan had conspired with Q’s oven mitt, and when Bond had finally had enough and decided to pull the cake out come what may, the pan had sprung open at just the exact time as the oven mitt decided to show a tear, which led to Bond dropping the cake, cursing and searing the steaks much much too well. 

Thankfully, Q himself was not without connections, and the chef at _The Ledbury_ was quite happy and relieved to repay him by sending his nephew, who liked to race bikes through crowded city streets, with a fine three-course meal in polystyrene boxes.

The lesson to be learned from this is: **If you break into your SO’s place to cook them dinner, make sure all their equipment is up to scratch and do not make carrot cake. It takes ages. **

These are the pictures of the cake Bill sent him, because he’s a show-off.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this 'verse, you'll find accompanying fics and "art" on Tumblr [here.](https://christinefromsherwood.tumblr.com/tagged/in-the-cots) It's all extremely fluffy.


	6. Cotswolds 5: Retired 00Q with a cherry orchard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for more context to this, see [this recipe for a thing with cherries](https://christinefromsherwood.tumblr.com/post/185999803769/that-thing-with-cherries-which-doesnt-look-that) on my blog :)

if **James Bond **ever **retired **and happened to get himself a cherry orchard, he would absolutely be the type of a crotchety old man who’d come shooting his gun at the swarms of starlings.

Q would have to strain all his mental faculties to invent a machine that would scare away the little bastard. He’d get it patented and then sit back and watch the cash fill his bank account (he’d finally have the resources to create the flying car he’s always promised James). Wine-makers would come kiss Q’s hands and feet and thank him with the very best wine in their cellars.

I think that would make both Bond and Q very happy… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this 'verse, you'll find accompanying fics and "art" on Tumblr [here.](https://christinefromsherwood.tumblr.com/tagged/in-the-cots) It's all extremely fluffy.


	7. Felix Leiter Headcanon

When the CIA decide to send their best agent, Felix Leiter, to provide security for one of their especially important higher-ups at a conference in London, Felix doesn’t particularly want to go.

And it’s not because he doesn’t want to see Bond. He likes the man. They’re friends. Bond’s met his wife and kids, they go grab a beer whenever they meet on mission, or Bond comes to the States.

But yeah, Felix doesn’t want to go to London. Bond wrote to him and said that he wants him to meet some new flame of his, and Felix knows how it’s going to go:

The woman will turn out to be/or work for an undercover enemy agent, get either one or both of them kidnapped and tortured, and then there’ll be explosions and a desperate chase through flame and water in some ridiculous vehicle (probably a high-tech canoe), after which the girl will die an untimely death, and Felix will have to help a grieving Bond drink through a liquor-store-worth of alcohol.

And his Maria’s right, he’s been getting on in years, his liver isn’t what it used to be.

So Felix feels he is understandably apprehensive when he enters the restaurant where he’s supposed to meet Bond and his paramour in killer heels. The maître d’ keeps giving him concerned looks when she leads him to the table because he can’t stop himself from looking over his shoulder, checking for planted enemy agents.

And then he meets Bond’s Quartermaster instead, and his view on the prospects of the evening brightens. Surely, he and Bond can enjoy their dinner (Steelhead Trout Roe, and Turbot and Morels respectively) in peace. The MI6 wouldn’t let anyone they were not absolutely 100% sure of become their Quartermaster, especially not that young.

And Q is excellent company! He laughs at Felix’s stories about the couple of Bond’s bungled missions he’d witnessed, offers some of his own in return, never once gives the impression of being in the restaurant under duress from some evil villain overlord, and seems to already know all about Maria and the kids from Bond.

It is a lovely evening.

And when the assassins sent by a very jaded ex-lover of Bond inevitably arrive (because this is London and Bond, of course they do), the Quartermaster taps a few lines of code into a thin flat apparatus he pulls out of his pocket, and in the ensuing chaos caused by the assassins’ iPhones exploding quietly in their pockets, Bond and Felix have an easy time dispatching them.

Sure, the maître d’ hurries over to ask what’s wrong, but the whole thing is over so quickly she buys the story that both of the men fainted unconscious from the heat, and doesn’t throw them out.

Felix likes Q.

And if Bond hasn’t bought a ring for the man already, Felix will bang his head against a jewellers window until he sees sense.


	8. Bill Tanner Boxes and Bakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what kind of cake Bill makes, here are [the recipes.](https://christinefromsherwood.tumblr.com/post/186068144866/bills-quick-delicious-chocolate-cake-for-when)

Bill’s always had a sweet-tooth, and he will fight anyone who says it shows. He goes boxing three to five times a week and has got the muscles to prove it, so that’s not an empty threat. AT ALL.

Why does he go boxing so often? That is a question with numerous answers.

Bloody paperwork. The fuckweed politicians he has to deal with on a daily basis. The crazy-shit agents he has to deal with on a daily basis. The automatic cash-registers at TESCOs who keep saying to “remove the item from the bagging area” when there IS NO FUCKING ITEM IN THE BAGGING AREA, JUST LET ME PAY FOR MY SIX BANANAS I WANT TO GO HOME!

Take your pick.

So alright, he maybe has anger issues. He owns it, he deals with it. Hence the boxing. But sometimes the job, the fuckweeds and crazy-shits and the travails of shopping all combine into one complete clusterfuck and that is when Bill goes home, takes two bowls and a sieve and bakes a cake.


	9. Wai Lin is Awesome; Revenge on Brosnan!Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: Wai Lin and James Bond working together again after having parted amicably after “Tomorrow Never Dies”

Despite herself, Wai Lin liked the British agent. Obviously. Otherwise she would not have slept with him after they had saved the world from the evil wannabe journalist.

There was no doubt that Bond was an arse, but he had come through for her when she’d needed him, and that meant something in their line of work.

So she does not object too strenuously when a couple of years later her bosses sent her to assess a potentially interesting situation in Europe.

Meeting Bond in the empty safe is not as awkward as it could be.

She is surprised though, when he decides to take her at her word when she tells him she was not the one to steal the plutonium. They tentatively decide to join forces and when it becomes apparent that the radioactive material ended up in the hands of radical Sylessian separatists, they work together to bring down their operation and avert a cataclysmic disaster.

They are successful. That is what the heavily redacted report ultimately says.

The un-redacted report might have once mentioned them having destroyed a gas-producing device, which made them believe they had been transported into a restaurant in space where the servers floated around in zero gravity and the mixologist at the bar was a green dog who mixed them both a martini to die for and could hold very intelligent conversation on the topic of products alternative to meat in a carnivore’s diet.

The completely truthful report might have possibly spoken of a teleportation device through which they visited a lovely little place among the stars on the edge of the solar system, after they had first used it to dismantle five atomic bombs on five different continents in the space of twenty minutes.

However, seeing as one of these reports does not exist and the other is blackened quite heavily, no one can be quite sure.

And neither Wai Lin, nor Bond are telling no matter how many times Moneypenny asks.

Meeting Moneypenny is another reason Wai Lin is glad to have run into Bond again. She’s had more fun drinking fruity cocktails and badmouthing their less competent male colleagues with her, than she can remember ever having.

Bond, perhaps, is not as grateful that he had introduced them when he happens upon them in the bar later that evening, and is greeted by Wai Lin punching him in the dick with the words: “That was for Christmas.”

Honestly, they could have managed the whole dismantling of the bombs so much faster if he had kept the physicist’s number!

Not to mention that Bond had deserved a good punch for that horrible line about “thinking that Christmas only came once a year.”

_A/N: Someone really needed to take revenge for Christmas, and after watching the Brosnan!Bond movies I really wanted to punch him in the dick for all his horrible lines._


	10. Moneypenny's Friendship with Q took time

It takes a really long time for Eve to become friends with Q. 

I mean proper friends and not just work colleagues who nod at each other in corridors and ask how the other’s weekend went, and isn’t it funny how Bond managed to get thrown out of a second-story window again and end up with only a cracked rib. (”Haha,” Q, who was on coms for that mission, laughs in a strange breathy way. “That_ is_ so funny.”)

Here’s why:

Moneypenny’s not a cat person. 

That’s not because she doesn’t like cute, furry, cuddly animals. She does, she’s not a monster. And if only she could find out how not to breathe, she could stand being in the presence of a cat for longer than a minute without her throat seizing. 

Eventually they figure it all out though.After one three-day long cluster-fuck of a mission when Q has to change into the spare clothes he keeps in his office (which get laundered on site and have thus never been in contact with cat hair). 

They’re both in the mission control, and afterwards end up sharing the better part of the bottle of the good Macallan Bond had tried to bribe his Quartermaster with once. 

They find out they share many common interests in books and movies (at the 10cm mark of the bottle, there _might _ensue a lengthy heated discussion on the topic of the glutei maximi of the various double-ohs, like with charts and a disturbingly detailed grading system), and at the end of the night, once Q promises to come completely decontaminated, Eve invites him to her flat to meet her pet chameleon, Bruce.


	11. Moneypenny Loves Action Flicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 00Q fic [possible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926937) was written with these two Moneypenny headcanons in mind.

Moneypenny likes to watch action flicks. The more explosions the better.

You’d think, doing what she does she’d be sick of explosions and guns and men doing dumb, yet heroic things, and she’s never managed to explain it, but she’s always loved those movies. 

Ever since she was a little girl and her big brothers secretly let her watch the Die Hard movies with them on Christmas Eve for the first time. 

She remembers how horrible their room smelt (there was always a giant pile of dirty socks and underwear by their beds) but she had wanted to see The Forbidden Films so much, she grit her teeth and bore it. 

There wasn’t just John McClane though, but also jaffa cakes and M&Ms and chips and gummy bears and starbursts and pretzels and a couple of Mum’s stolen mince pies. 

She was so sick the next morning she couldn’t even open her presents and Mum got so worried that something was wrong with Michael and Simon as well when they wouldn’t open theirs either, probably both out of guilt and solidarity. 

Strangely, it didn’t stop after that, and instead became a tradition.

Every Christmas Eve, they’d watch at least the first movie, and Eve soon got very good at estimating the maximum amount of junk food her body could handle in one sitting.

They still do it. In the evening on the 24th Mallory knows not to bother her even if his office is on fire. Eve will have Michael and Simon’s little girl over, and they’ll sit down with Bruce on Becca’s shoulder, open an excessive amount of so-bad-for-you food, and watch Bruce Willis take down Alan Rickman on a skyscraper amid gratuitous explosions and shooting. 


	12. Jaws was raised by his Nonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A recipe for the zucchini soup can be found [here](https://christinefromsherwood.tumblr.com/post/186488850036/nonnas-zucchini-soup-now-jaws-has-always-been-a).

Now Jaws has always been a big boy, even when he was little. And he’s always liked to eat things you could bite into, so soups never were something he was looking forward to seeing on the table. 

Looking back, he knew that he really didn’t make things easy for his poor _nonna_ who’d raised him single-handedly after his mother took one look at him and decided that having a child who looked like him would really not go with the lifestyle of a prima donna that she so dreamed of and ran off to _Firenze_. 

During the school year, Jaws would eat school lunches and there was always at least a bit of meat in those, and no one could say the school-cook didn’t cook his pasta to a minute or two just before reaching the point of _al dente_, just as Jaws liked it best. It was during the summer holidays that the trouble came, when _nonna_ had to feed him on her own. Luckily for her, with the summer also came the zucchini harvest.

And Francesca Benedenti always was an excellent cook, and Jaws had only ever asked her once “_Nonna, dov’è la carne_?” when she’d put a plate of her zucchini soup in front of him. He remembers that she’d looked quite heart-broken and said only: “_Non parla mentre mangi, Ercole._” He’d never asked again, and somehow he found that he really liked the soup despite his initial misgivings. 

He remembers that one summer when _nonna_ made her zucchini soup every other day, and how she would always laugh and ladle him another plate when he came back to the kitchen with a grin all across his face saying: “_Appetitoso_!” 

And when he was grown and lived on his own and tried to make _nonna_’s zucchini soup on his own, he never could get it to taste just right, and _nonna_ wouldn’t tell him the recipe, joked that he wouldn’t have a reason to visit her any longer if she did. 

Which was nonsense, and Jaws told her so. He would always come to see her, and take care of her now that he finally could. He’d even paid for the builders to come and do repairs on her little cottage with the first salary Mr. Drax paid him!

It was only on her death-bed that _nonna_ told him her secret. She had asked him to come closer, so she could whisper it in his ear, and when he had, she gave him a kiss on the forehead, just like she’d done when she went to tuck him in when he was little, and then, in between cackling and coughs, got out: “Pancetta!” 

Those were her last words. 


	13. 00QAD: Allergies

Danny’s allergic to gerberas. He and his partners find out about six months into living together. Q sees a pre-made bouquet of these gorgeous red and orange and yellow gerberas at the florists shop-window, and brings them home, completely forgetting about the cake flour James asked him to get.

That’s because after sunflowers, which his grandmother used to grow in all shapes and sizes in her little garden in Kent, gerberas are Q’s favourite flowers.

And though James really likes seeing that happy light in Q’s eyes as he tells him all this, he isn’t altogether happy about not having the flour. It’s Danny’s birthday and he wanted to make him a cake. The gerberas were supposed to be Q’s present.

Danny had asked them not to buy him things, and he had looked so serious when he said it that they both knew he really wasn’t just being coy. Alex already knew about this, having made the mistake of gifting Danny with a luxury wristwatch the previous year. This year he booked them all into a nice restaurant for dinner instead.

Still, when Danny comes home, they can only give him flowers. Which they do. He doesn’t care there’s no cake; he loves his flowers. Until he goes to see if they smell as nice as they look. Then his nose and eyes go red and he starts sneezing and crying, and they’re all panicking, and should they cancel dinner reservations? Should they get him to the hospital? Somebody throw those bloody flowers out the window!

In the end he’s fine. And they find out that it’s really lucky that Q forgot to get the cake flour. James had been planning on making his walnut cake with coffee buttercream. If he had, they really wouldn’t have been able to make those reservations, because they would have been driving Alex to the hospital.


	14. 00QAD: Dogs

Alex brings up the idea that it would be nice if they had a dog as well only once. No one is strictly speaking opposed to the idea, it’s more the putting it into practice that they have trouble imagining. They all live in one apartment after all and work long hours. Dogs, even small dogs, take up space and require attention.

There’s also the cats. They think Turing might get used to and even enjoy having a canine companion. Pampuria?

… 

Not so much?

Still, there’s always that possibility that one day they might get a bigger place, maybe even a house with a garden, so they call ahead at a shelter, pack the cats into James’s car, and go to see just how receptive their kitties would be to a pupper.

Surprisingly, it’s Turing who freaks. As soon as they get within the doors and he catches the smell of dog, he starts scratching at his carrier and hissing like crazy. Q has to go wait outside with him, so he doesn’t get to see what Alex later describes as “the most incredible thing I’ve ever witnessed” (Neither James, nor Danny disagree). Apparently, the dogs had been yipping and jumping and running in their kennels excitedly when they saw them entering. Once they however carried Pam in her carrier past them (“Once she looked at them. They didn’t do it, until she looked at them, Alex!”) each of the dogs quietened and stilled, some even went to sit, or lie down.

And so the issue of whether they will ever get a dog remains unresolved.


End file.
